


A late snack

by epersonae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Taako gets back late. Magnus waits up. Nobody eats the last pastry.





	A late snack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ungarmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/gifts), [emi_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/gifts).

> Thanks Zach and Emi for prompts that actually worked nicely together! ("You're getting crumbs all over my bed" and "Please put your penis away" respectively.) This is just a tiny unedited thing, but if I just leave it on tumblr I'll never find it again.

Taako threw his bag down on the common room floor, shrugged off his jacket and his robe, and slouched towards the galley. A long, tiring, ultimately fruitless day: no light anywhere to be seen, and at this point not a whole lot of hope that it’d even be found in time. He let out a long tired sigh. Not that anyone was around to hear it or sympathize: Lup and Barry had booked it to “the lab” as soon as they got back, and everyone else was either out on their own searches or gone to bed, most likely.

But at least he’d made scones in the morning, and no one would dare to take the last one. Even if some chucklefuck had left them uncovered, he’d at least have a scone, maybe a cup of tea, wind down a bit before trying to meditate and rest.

The countertop, however, was empty. No, not empty: looked like whichever chucklefuck had taken the last scone  _ (even the plate?) _ had also left a mess of a dinner, pots with stuck-on bits of tuna casserole by the looks of it, sink full of dishes. Taako sighed again, loud and strong enough to blow his bangs out of his face. He ran his hands through his hair, considered both Thunderwave and Prestidigitation, and instead headed morosely to his room.

Which wasn’t empty. Luckily, he paused for a moment before just firing a round of Magic Missiles, because Magnus sat cross-legged but obviously trying not to fall asleep, his head nodding against his chest.

In front of him, on the bed, sat two dishes, one a covered plate with a metal lid, the other: well, that’s where the last scone went, he supposed, sitting lonely on its place. The second to last scone was half-eaten in Magnus’s hand, curled up against his knee.

Taako swallowed his initial grumpy impulses and walked up to the bed, running a hand through Magnus’s hair. Magnus blinked up at him, giving a crooked smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” He tipped his head down, chin pointing at the scone. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

Magnus uncrossed his legs, giving Taako a particularly wide view as he brushed scone crumbs off onto the floor.

“Sorry, I just. I was waiting up — Luce helped me figure out a spell to keep the casserole warm — but I got a little hungry —”

Taako kissed his cheek and picked up the warming dish, setting it on a side table. “S’okay, punkin. We’ll save that for later, yeah? But I will take that scone.” 

Magnus held out the one in his hand, and Taako laughed, feeling the tension of the search unfurl a little in his chest and shoulders. 

“No, silly, the one on the plate.” He picked it up and took a few bites, as Magnus took a few more bites of his own, sprinkling yet more crumbs as he ate. Taako raised an eyebrow. “Babe, please, put your dick away, that’s not a place you want to get those crumbs.”

Magnus waggled his eyebrows in response, and Taako flicked his forehead, although not unkindly. Magnus stood, cramming the last bite of his scone as he brushed off his lap. He picked up the blanket and gave it a sharp shake, sending crumbs off in every direction.

“Absolutely hopeless,” murmured Taako.

“I saved you one,” Magnus replied.

“This is true,” he said as he ate the last bite. Really, he was hungry, and maybe he should have tried the casserole, but he was also tired, truly exhausted, he realized as he leaned against Magnus, who swept him off his feet and set him gently in the bed before curling around him and pulling the blanket over them both.


End file.
